The invention relates to a method of opening a security housing that requires authorization and unlocking. The invention further relates to a configuration for opening a security housing with a mechanical locking device, having a printing module that can be moved transversely to a transporting direction. The invention is used for franking machines (i.e. postage meters), addressing machines, and other printing mail-processing machines with a security housing.
A heat-transfer franking machine, such as those sold under the trademark T1000 by the owner of the instant application, has a heat-transfer printing head that is disposed firmly in the housing and is intended for printing a franking imprint. The franking imprint contains previously input and stored postal information including the postal-charge data for sending the letter. A compartment positioned on the housing accommodates an exchangeable ink-ribbon cassette; see commonly-assigned U.S. Pat. No. 4,767,228. While a door leading to the compartment can be opened at any time, the access to the secure region of the printing device is prevented by a security housing.
If a franking machine is to be opened for repair purposes, break-off screws of the security housing have to be destroyed. In franking machines and other mail-processing machines with a security housing, it is also possible to use lead seals or plastic parts as a further prevention from access to the microprocessor control and to the activating lines of the fixed printing head. Following a repair which requires the security housing to be opened, it is necessary to replace break-off screws of the security housing, lead seals, or the plastic parts that served to prevent access.
The franking machine, sold under the trademark JETMAIL(copyright) by the owner of the instant application, is provided with a base and with a removable meter. Only the latter is protected against misuse by a correspondingly constructed housing. The meter contains a controller, for controlling the printing and for controlling peripheral components of the franking machine, and a security module, which is provided with an accounting unit a cryptographic unit for safeguarding the postal-charge data that are to be printed. Additional mechanical protection is provided by the security module that is encapsulated in a further housing. In contrast to this, the housing of the base need not have any protective function and may be constructed such that it is easy to repair. The base contains a mail-transporting device and an ink-jet printing device for printing the postal stamp on the item of mail. It is not necessary for the printing head to be exchanged since the ink tank is disposed separately from the printing head and can be exchanged. It is not necessary either to take any specific security measures for the printing head or for protecting the activating and data signals if a specific piezo ink-jet printing head is used to print a security imprint with a marking that makes it possible to verify the authenticity of the security imprint; see commonly-assigned U.S. Pat. No. 6,041,704. The production of an inauthentic security imprint, however, is thus merely made more difficult and is not prevented right from the start. Satellite
Bubble-jet printing heads are also used in the printing module in franking machines (for example, those sold by the assignee of the instant application under the trademark MYMAIL(copyright), PERSONAL POST(trademark) from Pitney Bowes and the PORTOSTAR from Neopost). The ink tank and bubble-jet printing head are integrated in an exchangeable ink cartridge, as is already known, for example, from the xc2xd-inch ink cartridges such as those sold by HEWLET PACKARD(copyright) (HP). The contact connection of the electrical contacts of the printing head of the exchangeable ink cartridge can take place via a connector of a commercially available pen driver board from HP. On account of it being possible for the ink cartridge to be exchanged easily by the user, there are new possibilities for an inauthentic security imprint being produced, for example by further printing modules being operated with printing data that are only intended for a certain printing module (replay attack). According to U.S. Pat. No. 5,365,312, an ink cartridge of the printing module has a chip with readably stored identification data in order to authorize the ink cartridge for printing when it is inserted into the printing module. Some postal authorities impose relatively stringent requirements on the authorization of franking machines, which causes the manufacturers of the latter to provide such ink cartridges with additional security devices or to take suitable protective measures, so that it is not possible either to manipulate ink cartridges, or to influence the printing operation directly, in order to print franking imprints without paying for them. The franking machine is intended to rule out the use of a xe2x80x9cforeignxe2x80x9d ink cartridge. According to European Patent No. EP 875 862 A2, which corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 6,212,505, a reader of the franking machine guarantees that unique identification data of the ink cartridge are read and the authorization for utilizing the latter in the franking machine is checked. According to U.S. Pat. No. 5,956,056, which corresponds to European Patent No. EP 881 599 A2, a check is made as to whether an ink cartridge has been installed. If not installed, then an accounting module is blocked for the token production. In addition to the purely electronic solutions, solutions that mechanically prevent impermissible activation of a further printing module with the printing data during the printing operation are also already known. According to U.S. Pat. No. 6,102,534, which corresponds to European Patent No. EP 875 861 A2, a franking machine can only be operated to produce franking imprints when a hatch has been closed. Transverse movers allow the printing module with the ink cartridge to be displaced into a region adjacent to the printing region in order for the ink cartridge to be removed or exchanged. The hatch, which is disposed in the security housing, can only be opened if the printing module with the ink cartridge has been displaced into the adjacent region. In the other cases, the hatch is closed by a closure. According to European Patent No. EP 875 865 A2, access to the printing module with the ink cartridge is barricaded with a hatch, and the hatch can only be opened in response to an authorization signal that lifts the barricade, this allowing the ink cartridge to be removed or exchanged. Direct access to the secure region of the machine housing is not envisaged in any of the abovementioned solutions.
It is accordingly an object of the invention to provide a method of, and a configuration for, opening a security housing that overcome the hereinafore-mentioned disadvantages of the heretofore-known devices of this general type and that allow easy access for a servicing technician to essential parts within the security housing for repair and maintenance purposes. This access is to be barred to the user. It is additionally intended to develop an access-preventor that bars the user from access to sensitive digital supply lines for activating the ink-printing head of the ink cartridge. However, the ink cartridge should remain removable or exchangeable.
With the foregoing and other objects in view, there is provided, in accordance with the invention, a method of opening a security housing with authorization and unlocking. The first step of the method is providing a print module that is transversely movable by a transverse mover. The next step is bringing the printing module into an unlocked position by moving the printing module in a direction transverse to a mail-transporting direction. The final step is releasing mechanically a security-housing part by completing the bringing step.
With the objects of the invention in view, there is also provided a configuration for franking device security. The configuration includes a security housing, a printing module, a mechanical lock, and a finger. The security housing has a mechanical locking device and defines an interior. A printing module is movable by a transverse mover transversely to a transporting direction across a displacement path. The printing module is movable into an unlocked position located at an end of the displacement path. The mechanical lock is disposed on a respective security-housing part or in the interior of the security housing. The finger is disposed on the printing nodule for actuating the mechanical lock.
With the objects of the invention in view, there is also provided a further embodiment of a configuration for franking device security. The configuration includes a security housing, a printing module, an element, and a finger. The security housing has a mechanical locking device and defines an interior. The printing module is movable by a transverse mover transversely to a transporting direction across a displacement path, the printing module being movable into an unlocked position located at an end of the displacement path. The element is disposed on a respective security-housing part in the interior of the security housing. The finger is disposed on the printing nodule for actuating the element.
At least one secure region and one non-secure region are located within the security housing. Only authorized individuals, such as servicing technicians, are authorized to access both regions. This is based on the consideration that a mechanical release is triggered in the interior of the security housing. The power of a drive for moving the printing module transversely brings the latter into a specific unlocked position, with the result that the printing module unlocks at least one security-housing part or an access thereto. This configuration obviates an additional activator for unlocking purposes. Unlocking requires a preceding authorization check for example by a franking machine or meter or by a remote central data unit. From this, it is possible for at least a first access to at least one lock of the security-housing part to be released mechanically. It is also provided that, in the case of mechanical release of the security housing or access thereto, activation of an ink-jet printing head of an ink cartridge is prevented. It is advantageous if a sensor is provided and a check is made as to whether the security housing of the postal machine is released or locked. Once the locking has been checked, the postal machine can be operated for franking items of mail if proper locking has taken place. A further sensor can confirm that a mechanically released access for changing an ink cartridge has been relocked before allowing operation of the postal machine. The printing module can be displaced, by a transverse mover, basically:
from a home position into a printing position for printing purposes,
from a home position or from the printing position into an unlocked position for releasing the security housing or the first access to the security housing, or
into a changeover position for changing the ink cartridge.
The printing position and the unlocked position form the end points of the displacement part of the printing module, the ink-cartridge changeover position being located between the printing position and the unlocked position or the home position and the unlocked position.
The printing module can be displaced first of all, in the X-direction, into the unlocked position and then, counter to the X-direction, into the changeover position for ink cartridges. Thus, on the one hand, the locking of the security housing is mechanically released directly or an access to the security housing is in the unlocked state. On the other hand, in the case of a printing module parked in the changeover position, an ink cartridge can be removed or exchanged.
It is provided that, as a result of a transverse movement of the printing module into the unlocked position, a first access for an authorized individual to components within the security housing for repair and maintenance purposes and a second access are released mechanically, the second access being accessible for the purpose of changing an ink cartridge.
The ink-jet printing head can form a constituent part of a postal ink cartridge having special electrical and mechanical features which distinguish it from the conventional ink cartridges. The special features are provided for automatic and/or easy recognition of the postal ink cartridge by the postal machine and/or by the user. Further electronic and mechanical protective measures are provided in conjunction with the printing module, which has to be brought into a predetermined changeover position in order to allow the ink cartridge to be exchanged.
The second access for changing an ink cartridge is already released mechanically when the printing module passes through the changeover position during the transverse movement or when the printing module is only moved transversely into the changeover position, that is to say when an unauthorized individual initiates a transverse movement of the printing module for example prior to operation of the postal machine for franking items of mail. The user thus only has access to non-secure regions of the machine, for example for changing expendable material, such as franking strips or ink cartridges, for changing batteries or the like. Located in the top housing part of the franking machine is a corresponding opening for changing the ink cartridge. Following input of an (unauthorized) signal, the printing carriage with the ink cartridge is displaced into a changeover position, from which the ink cartridge can be removed or exchanged. A flap that covers the abovementioned opening is provided for the user. The flap can be opened at least when the printing carriage has been displaced into the changeover position for changing the ink cartridge or into the adjacent additional unlocked position. Alternatively, the flap is not a constituent part of the security housing and/or can be opened or removed at any time. When the printing carriage is brought into a printing position for printing purposes, a protective cap prevents access to the control lines during the printing operation. The protective cap is fastened on the printing carriage and closes the abovementioned opening in the housing, corresponding to the movement of the printing carriage in the direction of the printing position. In the case of any other position into which the printing carriage can be brought, the abovementioned opening is not, or not completely, closed by the protective cap.
Alternatively, a security-housing part bars the user from a first access to the interior of the mail-processing machine and covers a disengageable further lock. The disengageable further lock is disposed on a wall of a bottom housing part or top housing part of the security housing. Both the bottom and top housing parts are located in the interior of the security housing. The disengageable further lock enables the security housing to be locked or unlocked manually. At least one mechanical locking element is disposed-on the security-housing part The mechanical locking element is provided with a hook nose at the end of the resilient extension arm. The hook nose can engage the abovementioned wall located in the interior of the security housing. Whenever, the security-housing part is removed, destruction is evident. The top security-housing part has an opening to allow restricted second access to the interior of the mail-processing machine to permit changing of the ink cartridge. The opening can be closed by a flap that has a stop When the flap is opened, the stop actuates a switch that is disposed in the interior of the security housing. The switch interrupt the power supply to a motor of the transverse mover of the printing module. A protective sheath and a protective cap are fastened to the printing module in order to prevent unauthorized access to the strip conductor and to the electronic activating unit.
Other features that are considered as characteristic for the invention are set forth in the appended claims.
Although the invention is illustrated and described herein as embodied in a method of, and a configuration for, opening a security housing, it is nevertheless not intended to be limited to the details shown, because various modifications and structural changes may be made therein without departing from the spirit of the invention and within the scope and range of equivalents of the claims.
The construction and method of operation of the invention, however, together with additional objects and advantages thereof will be best understood from the following description of specific embodiments when read in connection with the accompanying drawings.